Second Chances
by Lowland Warrior
Summary: After Total Drama Vengeance, Scott tries to get Dawn back as his girlfriend after he felt that he was cheated out of his relationship with her. SPINOFF TO MY OTHER STORY, TOTAL DRAMA VENGEANCE. READ THAT ONE BEFORE THIS ONE TO GET A CLUE ABOUT IT. Also, rated T for the usual.
1. The Introduction

**Misunderstood**

**Whew! That Proposed Dawn/Scott spinoff I promised a whole time ago is finally here!**

**The setting: A few days after the finale of Total Drama Vengeance in June/July 2012. That brings me on the following subject, if you ignored the capitalized warning when you clicked on this story. This story takes place after Total Drama Vengeance, another story of mine and requires you to read it to get a clue of everything! (But I hope that it will not be a waste of time, I tell ya!)**

**And if you haven't read that too, the main couple is Dawn/Scott with some other couples hinted as well.**

**This story is going to be a little more serious than Total Drama Vengeance, but mild comical undertones remain.**

**This story is rated T for the usual, that rating my change in some chapters though.**

**And now…The moment you've all been waiting for (Or not if you came by this story by accident)…Misunderstood! Read, Review and on top of this, Enjoy!**

* * *

Scott laid in his bed. The morning sun was shining through his bedroom window as the redhead stared at the ceiling of the trailer, contemplating the course his life has taken after Total Drama Vengeance. Scott was supposed to be happy, or at least to be relieved. After all, between TDRI and TDV he was broadcasted internationally as a sociopath who used everybody for his own good with no inkling of consideration for the consequences ormoral standing, and he was likewise treated like a pariah. But things certainly had changed for the good for Scott after Total Drama Vengeance. His neighbors at the trailer park stopped bothering and mistreating him and the sales at his father's car dealership had skyrocketed in comparison to when TDRI was broadcasted. But despite all of this, there was still one thing that irked Scott.

And that thing was his relationship with Dawn.

Scott knew that he was yet again punished by fate for even attempting to come up with a scheme again, although he greatly doubted the fairness of said punishment. After all, Scott wasn't sure what hurt the most, being mutilated by a mutant shark, or losing the first girl who looked past your devious self thanks to the input of another. It didn't bother him that they departed on good terms (In the end), but Scott specifically found that he was 'cheated out' of his relationship. Because if Jo hadn't told Dawn about Scott's former intentions, then Scott and Dawn would still be together, or at least Scott hoped so, as he knew very well that Dawn would have figured it out sooner or later. But this led to Scott wondering something else; would've it been different if she found out herself instead of Jo telling her, or would it have went the same way then? Scott realized that it seemed very untrustworthy if Dawn would have found out herself.

Scott then came to the conclusion that the best would have been to tell her himself when he had the chance, but did he forgot to tell her or was it Scott's nature to keep it a secret? Scott decided not to break his head over it anymore and to get out of bed.

* * *

When Scott had dressed in his usual attire and walked into the kitchen (Which was right beside his room), he found his dad, or Pappy baking pancakes. Scott's father had brown hair, was balding, sported a small patch of stubble on his face, was a little heavy set and was currently dressed in a grungy cream colored tank top that slightly revealed his potbelly along with brown track pants. But Scott knew that his dad had yet to get himself cleaned up before he went to his used car business.

''Morning Pappy.'' Scott greeted his dad rather numbly voiced as he patted his back before he sat down at the small table in the kitchen.

''Morning kid, haven't slept well?'' His father asked. ''I've took some eggs from the chicken pen for ya!'' his father continued before Scott could answer.

Scott breathed in deeply. ''No better morning smells than pancakes and moldy ceiling!'' He said with mild enthusiasm as his father shoved a pancake down on his plate and sat down himself too.

''But you haven't answered my question yet Scott.'' His father said before he took a bite of his pancake.

''You didn't gave me the opportunity.'' Scott retorted, taking a bite as well.

''Well, take it now then!''

Scott sighed. ''Dad, I've been thinking about my run on Total Drama,'' Scott began.

''We already talked that over kid. It wasn't your fault, we should have expected that they love to exaggerate your worst qualities. And the drop in car sales had nothing to do with it!'' Pappy assured him.

''Oh good, because it didn't want to talk about those details. But thank you for reminding me about them!'' Scott sarcastically told him.

''Sorry kiddo.'' His father apologized before he took another bite.

''No prob.'' Scott told him. ''But to be more specific, I've been thinking about Dawn and me.'' Scott said before he cut off a small piece from the whole pancake.

Scott's father thought for a moment. ''Uh…Dawn, help me remember again, that was the girl that put you in a bad daylight with your then girlfriend right?''

''No, Dawn WAS my girlfriend.'' Scott corrected him with subtle annoyance.

''Oh.'' His father muttered guiltily before he laid another pancake on his plate.

''You see Pappy, Dawn had changed me quite a bit, and I hadn't experienced that since…Well since Janis!'' Scott explained.

Pappy looked at Scott rather doubting. ''Are you sure about that? I mean I'm sure that Janis changed you, but Dawn? I don't know, I…'' Pappy tried to explain until he saw a fat rat on the floor, chewing on a piece of pancake. ''Scott! Grab the bat and smash that vermin!'' Scott's father whispered to him as not to startle the rodent. Scott grabbed the bat that was conviently placed behind Scott's chair and prepared to smash it, but as soon as he held the bat above his head, he could not force himself to kill the rat. Scott instead shooed the rat and sat down on his chair, wiping his face in disgust.

''See what I mean?'' Scott asked as he pointed the end of his bat out to where the rat once sat before he put it back to where he got it.

''Are you sure she hasn't jinxed you? She seems like the kind of girl that can do such things!'' Pappy asked rather suspicious. ''You've smashed awfully little rats since you've came back from Total Drama Vengeance.'' Pappy added.

''Every time I tried to hit them, I thought what Dawn would think and saw her angry scowl in front of me!'' Scott admitted rather sad and a little ashamed.

''But why?'' His father asked, seeking confirmation to what he believes is wrong.

''Because I still like like her!'' Scott admitted. ''I feel like I'm cheated out of my relationship with her! Thanks to Jo!''

Scott's father thought about it for a second ''You're saying thanks to Jo, but remember that you're not completely free of blame yourself kiddo!'' Pappy mildly lectured him. ''If you just confessed your sins to her…'' Pappy tried to explain.

''FYI, before you go all catholic on me, I already realized that!'' Scott almost yelled out in frustration.

''Hey, I can help you or I can just let you be here, your choice, but you're not yelling at me Scott!'' His father lectured him while pointing a finger in his direction.

Scott let out a disappointed/tired sigh. ''You're right, sorry Pappy.'' Scott apologized.

''No problem. But maybe it is best to tell her how you feel about them.''

''What are you thinking about?'' Scott asked with mild curiosity as he leaned over the table slightly.

''I'm thinking about going to her place, spending some time and when the moment is right, Boom! Tell her that you still like her beyond friendship!'' Pappy explained rather lively.

''You seem to have experience with it!'' Scott noted.

''How'd you think that I told that mother of yours how I felt about her?'' Pappy replied before he thought about said moment. ''Lord wasn't I stupid back then! I should have known that she was a two face that gets attracted to the rich guys!'' Pappy mumbled rather hateful as he trailed off.

''You'd think that would work?''

Scott's father snapped back out of his memory and nodded positively before he checked the time. ''I have some stuff to do before I get to work, I'm sure that what you do will be right. Have a good day kid!'' Pappy assured him as he took the last of his pancake and threw it into his mouth before he walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Scott entered his favorite (And closest by) Internet Café that was known as 'The bitty bean'

''Hi Scott.'' A guy with black hair covering his face wearing a white T-shirt with brown sleeves and the logo of the internet café lazily greeted him.

''Hello Alfred.'' Scott greeted back even lazily.

''Back to watch some fuzzy stuff?'' Alfred asked without a remote hint of sarcasm.

''Yup, starring your mother!'' Scott replied sarcastically.

Alfred sighed tiredly. ''Real original comeback Scott.''

Scott sat down behind one of the PC's and turned it on, going directly to his E-mail. He opened a new mail and began to type the following.

* * *

To: ChrisMcleanawesomeman

Subject: Dawn's address.

Hello ignorant host.

Despite my unappealing intro, I humbly ask you for Dawn's current domestic address, seeing that you have all our files and all.

* * *

Scott thought of a way to convince Chris to hand over the information. He looked rather doubting at the computer screen before he hesitantly wrote further.

* * *

To: ChrisMcleanawesomeman

Subject: Dawn's address.

Hello irritating host and former cash-cow.

Despite my unappealing intro, I humbly ask you for Dawn's current domestic address, seeing that you have all our files and all.

Do not forget that the press LOVES attention like this, 'For what reasons is Scott going to visit Dawn?'. Can you see the headlines already? I certainly do! And remember that they also PAY GENEROUSLY for this kind of information.

Somehow, I look forward to your reaction.

Subtle greeting…

Your favorite formerly devious redhead,

Scott Hayden.

* * *

Scott looked at the E-mail in great doubt. He knew that he had to convince Chris with arguments like this to hand the information over, but at the same time he knew he might regret doing this in the future. Scott decided to sell his soul and sent the E-mail to the host. Scott switched the PC off.

''Later Alfred.'' Scott greeted as he walked towards the door, with Alfred looking in annoyance at the leaving redhead.

''You know there's a tip jar here butthole!'' Alfred yelled after Scott as he pointed downwards on said jar.

''You don't deserve it.'' Scott said before he closed the door.

Later that day, Scott came back to check for replies. He opened his mail and saw the following response from Chris.

* * *

To: ScottHayden1995

Reply to: Dawn's address

Hey there former tool of suffering!

I'm going to be straight up with you, when I read the first line of your mail, it made Chef and me laugh and Chef suggested to post it on 2gag. But then you mentioned the money part, and let it be coincidental that I need a little money for the upcoming season. So here you go:

42 Hollowtree road

North Dundee SA K9Z 0Z5

And because I'm still awesome, here's her E-mail Address.

DawnBjórgun

You're welcome.

P.S, Don't be surprised when the paparazzi show up, I informed them about your little trip already! :D

P.S.S, Don't forget to watch Total Drama Superior starting in a few weeks!

Sincerely,

* * *

The host with the most known as Chris Mclean.

Scott placed his palms on his forehead and leaned back in his chair. He knew that Chris would do this, but it was the only way. Scott then pulled himself together again when he told himself that this was a problem for later and began to type a new E-mail for Dawn.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter!**

**I apologize for the E-mail adresses, but wouldn't allow me to write them down, think of a nice (Or funny) mail browser yourself!.**

**Could you find any of the references?**

**Anyway, what Scott is going to write to Dawn and her reaction is among the things you can read about in the next chapter!**

**And if you feel like it, please, leave a review!**

**Tot dan.**

**Lowland Warrior.**


	2. The Invite

**Second Chances**

**Your waiting has been rewarded, as the next chapter is here!**

**For those who've read a story called 'Misunderstood' written by me should not be confused, it is this story! Misunderstood sounded way too emo for this! **

**Fortekham617: I knew you'd like it!**

**Redpony: And I knew you'd like it too! Although I'd found out that it's taking a whole lot longer to write a chapter for this in contrast to writing a chapter for TDV. So I'm really sorry for the long wait.**

**I'm sorry for not updating this earlier, but I'm currently busy with other stuff and I still have to think about what is going to happen and all. But I'm pretty sure that the next chapter won't take THIS long to write.**

**I'm keeping it short, thanks for the reviews. You're an awesome audience!**

**It's still rated T for the usual teen flick stuff.**

* * *

The sun had just risen and Dawn walked into her house from the backyard after a morning stroll, one she strangely needed a towel for. Dawn and her mother lived in a typical north American suburb home and it was mostly furnished like it too, except for the Wiccan art hanging on the wall.

''Hi mom.'' Dawn greeted her mother. who was standing on her hands and was calmly stretching her legs as part of her meditation ritual as ancient music played. Dawn was a lot like her mother. They had the same hair color, the same blue colored eyes and a similar face structure.. Notable differences in her appearance with Dawn were the fact that her mother was taller and didn't have the fairy-like ears Dawn had. In addition, they both were vegetarian and possessed similar supernatural qualities. Dawn's mother was however even better at almost anything Dawn could thanks to being more experienced.

''Good morning moonbeam.'' Her mother greeted back as Dawn went to her room while she worked herself back on her feet, stood on one leg and folded her hands with her arms stretched out. ''And so the cosmic cycle closes itself, back to the egg.'' She chanted.

Dawn switched her PC on to check for any emails. And saw that Scott's email was among them. Dawn sighed in mild agony for what she expected to come.

* * *

From: Scott.

To: Dawn.

Subject: How are you doing?

Hello.

So, in case if you didn't read the subject, how's it going? Managed to catch a breath after TDV? I'm asking to many questions that aren't important. I've only 1 main question to ask when I began writing this email and that was;

Can I come over to your place anytime soon? I'd like to reminisce about the time that we were stupid enough to join a Chris Mclean show.

I'm awaiting your reply.

Sincerely,

Scott.

* * *

Dawn groaned irritated and walked back downstairs, leaving her computer to be.

''Something bothers you.'' Dawn's mother said as Dawn came stomping into the kitchen.

''Is it that obvious?'' Dawn replied as she sat at the kitchen table opposite of her mom.

Her mother nodded.

''Scott…'' Dawn began explaining.

''…Sent you an email.'' Her mother finished before she took a sip of her juice.

''Yes. And he wanted to…''

''…Come over here.'' Dawn's mother finished Dawn's sentence yet again.

Dawn frowned slightly at her mother. ''Mom, that's getting kind of…''

''…Annoying? Understandable, I should stop reading your mind and let you just finish talking.'' She apologized before taking another sip. [1]

Dawn took a deep breath to calm down and continued talking. ''Scott said that he wanted to 'reminisce' about old times, but I'm very certain that he's just trying to get back with me.''

''And the problem is?''

''I already told him that I'm through with him on that level. He lied to me, he apologized and we broke up on good terms.'' Dawn summed up.

Dawn's mother scratched her chin as she thought for a moment. ''The Mother god has a purpose for everything Dawn, And she probably has one for you and Scott too.'' She told Dawn.

Dawn nodded disapprovingly. ''Then this is the first time that I don't like her purposes.'' Dawn complained.

Her mother chuckled. ''Give the boy a chance, I'm sure he has nothing but good intentions. Who knows, maybe you'll revert that statement you just said.''

Dawn nodded agreeably. ''And I can always tell him that I'm not interested in him like that.''

Dawn's mother chuckled again. ''You make me think of when I met your father.'' She remembered.

Dawn's interest peaked and rested her head on her hands as she bended it slightly forward out of curiosity. ''You've never told me about how you and dad met.''

''Oh moonbeam, it wasn't anything special. It was on the Burning Dude festival of 86. He attended the same environmental rally I attended and he offered to lift me up so I could see the speaker. After the rally, we started talking, we felt some nice feeling coming up and before we realized it, We sat in the warm glow of the stake, but the only glow we felt was the glow of our affection!'' She dreamily recalled. Dawn swooned mildly in reply. ''After that I remember almost nothing, shouldn't have taken that Gaia.'' She confusedly added.

''But dad and you were so alike. Scott and I have almost nothing in common!'' Dawn retorted after she was snapped out of her swoon by her mother's rather needles addition. ''Now that I look back on it, maybe I just fell for him because he rescued me!''

''Aren't you sure that you fell for him because he showed you how much he'd changed?''

''Yes…No…Maybe…'' Dawn stuttered confusedly about her own feelings. Dawn ceased the stuttered when her mom placed a comforting hand on Dawn's shoulder.

''Just tell him that he can come over and we'll see further then.'' She instructed her daughter before she removed her hand. Dawn nodded and walked back to her room to reply to Scott's email.

* * *

To: Scott.

From: Dawn.

Subject: Reply to your question.

Hi Scott.

You wanted to come over? That's okay. Me and my mom hardly ever go on vacation (Those airplanes kill birds with their jets and their fumes), so when doesn't matter much. Just tell us a day that suits you. And talking about the old times? That'd be great indeed, laughing at how stupid and naive we were.

Until then Scott.

May the mother god look over you in your journey,

Dawn.

* * *

Dawn sighed deeply. She knew she probably did the right thing but she wasn't looking forward to Scott's arrival and secretly hoped that he'd stall it as long as possible. She had to remind herself that she didn't mind Scott coming over, (in fact she'd enjoy seeing a familiar face from Total Drama again as the next closest person she had as a friend, Zoey, lived west of the Rockies) The thought of Scott constantly trying to make up with her bothered her greatly. Dawn breathed deeply to release any negative energy that that thought gave her and began to type a new email, saving Scott's email to send away later.

* * *

To: Zoey.

From: Dawn.

Subject: Help me with this dilemma, please.

Greetings Zoey.

I know I haven't mailed you in a while, but I hope that you take no offense in it that I use this email to ask you about something that troubles me.

Scott has asked me to visit me and my mother. That's not the problem, in fact, it would be nice to see a familiar face again. The problem is that I don't have to read my tealeaves to predict that he's only visiting me to try to get back with me.

As the benefits and the drawbacks balance each other out perfectly, I count on your advice to tip the scales into whatever you think is best.

May the mother god look over you and Mike in your journey,

Dawn.

* * *

Dawn pressed the send button and switched her computer off to save energy. She sat down on her bed to meditate and would check her mail again when she was done meditating.

When Dawn felt one again she stopped meditating and turned the computer on. And to her delight, Zoey responded quickly.

* * *

To: Dawn.

From: Zoey.

Subject: response to 'Help me with this dilemma, please.'

It's nice to hear from you again Dawn!

I'll come to the point directly. It does not surprise me that Scott tries to get back with you, But despite that, I'm sure that he's genuinely changed into someone different. Let him come over, maybe he won't flirt with you. And if he does, you can always tell him you're not wanting him to be that way.

P.S. Friends help each other with their problems! Don't worry about that.

I'm sure it'll work out,

Zoey.

* * *

Dawn couldn't help but feeling good about this reply. Whenever it came thanks to the quick response or that Zoey acknowledged Dawn as her friend. She opened up the email she'd written for Scott and pressed the send button. Dawn sighed contently, switched the PC off and took a bow and arrow that was placed in a corner of her room before she went outside to practice.

* * *

**And there we have chapter 2 (After a whopping 1.5 month delay!)**

**[1] 15+ internet if you know to what movie i'm referring to!**

**If anyone was bothered by this, then I want to apologize for the large amount of emails in this chapter. Next chapter will only have one of these.**

**Speaking about the next chapter. Scott's reaction and his journey will be shown.**

**What's more to say beside advertising my other story or encouraging you to leave a review? Hardly anything. So I just jump to the concluding greet.**

**De groeten,**

**Lowland Warrior.**


End file.
